legendary_temporal_custodiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Events - Guild Wars
= Guild War = Please understand this strategy is a work in progress. Even the game developers have labeled this a trial period. So let's learn and experiment while they are at it themselves. And if you have suggestions, please let the leaders know! Our Strategy: Defense There are two phases of war: First phase is a prep phase. This is where you are picking your defenders and leveling your cards. You should always select your strongest cards as your Defenders. Selecting cards with skills that are difficult to counter is also wise. All known skills currently have counters available, however, some counters are more difficult to obtain than others. You can review skills and counters of cards by color here. While a single color deck can be beneficial in other circumstances, a varied deck is preferred for Guild Wars defenders. EVERYONE MUST PUT UP DEFENDERS! Not doing so costs the guild 5 kills per battle, and will most likely cost us the war! Not putting up defenders is KICK-ABLE OFFENSE! Attack The second phase is the attack phase this is where you will take into account your opponent's deck, their power points and what attack cards you have in your deck to dispel their defensive attacks. Again, don't forget to reference the card database here, to help you build the strongest counter deck that you can. In order to maximize our attacks, and ensure we get the most kills possible per battle, we need those who do less damage to complete their attacks first. Ideally within the first 12 hours after reload. Doing so will allow the guild's heavy hitters to focus their energies in the right areas. Ensure that you select your opponent carefully. You should consider not only the counters you have available, but also the opponent team's power. It is recommended to attack an opponent that is variably 1,000 power points below you, up to, but not exceeding your own power level. In addition, most players will put their strongest cards in the 4th and 5th positions. Avoid attacking opponents that are down to 1 or 2 cards. It's at this point that communication is necessary. If you aren't sure where you fall, reach out to the leadership. Any of us will be happy to help you assess when you should attack. On the other hand, if you see that members haven't attacked yet that you believe should attack first to best maximize kills, reach out to them via Kik to strategize when attacks can be done. Also, always take time to see the number of opponents left, and their power levels. If the opponent's power levels are low, and/or, they are going down fast, temper your attacks accordingly. We need to make sure the entire guild has a chance to do their attacks, so when there are few opponents left to kill, but many guildmates left to attack, just got in, and quit the match. You will still receive your store tokens even if you quit the attack. Failing to complete daily attacks is a kickable offense. If you have something come up, and can't battle for a short time, just reach out and let someone in leadership know what's going on.